Car fetish
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Gibbs finds out that Abby has a car fetish...


**3# Prompt: Car**

Due: June 12th 2012

Author: Sophies_Welt

Native tongue: german

* * *

It was a warm august summer morning in D.C., Gibbs was just enjoying the first cup of coffee when he suddenly heard someone honking in front of his house, he went to the door to take a look at that person, after he opened it, he saw something, something he didn't expect. Abby was leaning against a green MG cabriolet, wearing a yellow summer dress which was moving with the wind, white heels, her hair was open, being held back only by her sunglasses which were in her hair.

"Fancy a little roadtrip my silver-haired-fox?" Abby was flirting "I need to test my new baby."

"Sure Abbs." Gibbs mumbled "Want a cup of coffee while I'm getting ready?"

"I'd love that!" Abby said happily and walked up the stairs into his house. Gibbs was surprised how well she could walk with the heels, swaying her hips with every step she took. Perhaps he'd even need a cold shower before they could start the trip.

Abby had poured herself a cup of coffee and sat outside in his garden on the bench, enjoying the first rays of sun which fell into his garden. Meanwhile Gibbs took a quick shower, after putting on some comfortable clothes Gibbs went down to tell her that he was ready. When he saw her sitting there in garden, she looked like she belonged there. He wouldn't want any other women sitting there besides her. He was mesmerized by how relaxed Abby look, the sun dancing across her face and she obviously was enjoying it. He loved her since the very first moment he'd laid his eyes on her, but he was absolutely sure that she was seeing nothing else than a good friend in him, although in his opinion she was starting to flirt more, touching him more, perhaps this was a good sign.

"Abbs, I'm ready!" Gibbs shouted from the inside

"Cool, let's get started, I also packed a picnic basket." Abby smiled and they went to the car.

"Isn't my new baby, awesome?" Abby said and Gibbs could only agree. The seats were comfortable, the airstream was cooling them, the car was perfect for her, elegant, sporty, yet a bit sophisticated.

After they drove around for an hour, Abby decided to take him to her favorite place outside D.C. , it was a small hill with a big meadow, near a small forest, but you could look wonderfully over D.C. and enjoy the silence or the chirping of the birds. She always went there to relax or to think about everything, but right now she'd only like to enjoy being alone with her silver haired fox.

She parked her car on the meadow, stepping out of the car Abby pulled out the blanket and started to search for a good place to rest while Gibbs took the picnic basket.

While they were picnicking Abby was telling him stories about her friends, her family, their team, she was just babbling happily around and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Abby was starting to bite into a strawberry, slowly, her red lips mixing with the red of the strawberry and Gibbs was feeling his arousal beginning to grow. He imagined what her lips would do to his groin, licking it, stroking it with her lips, devouring him. He definitely needed to think on something different.

"So, why did you buy a new car?" Gibbs asked her, trying to think on something else.

"Ohh…" Abby was starting to blush "you don't really want to know that." Abby said, her voice was becoming huskier

"Tell me, Abbs." Gibbs demanded, studying her intently

"I've had a fantasy" Abby mumbled, still taking another bite of the strawberry, trying to avoid his eyes

"What fantasy, Abbs?" God, it drove her crazy every time Gibbs calls her Abbs, it's more the way he says it than anything else, she just loved the sound of it. But Abby ignored his question, thinking it would be the best trying to stop the conversation somehow. But obviously it didn't work well, he had already pinned her to the blanket wanting to find an answer to his question, this was just beginning to get interesting. His body was holding her down and Abby couldn't hold the answer back very long so she decided to speak real quickly that he wouldn't understand anything.

"youtakingmeonthiscarhood" Abby spoke rapidly, her cheeks flushing further. Gibbs looked puzzled trying to make sense of what she just had said. When it started to sink in, he saw the passion in her eyes, but also the uncomfortableness of her was obvious, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I…I…never…wanted to destroy….our friendship…Gibbs…you know….me and you…had this….this special bond…I…oh…now you probably…hate me…!" Abby was rambling, somehow trying to save the conversation. But Gibbs silenced her with his lips. Abby was at first hesitant, but soon becoming more sure of herself and started to kiss him back, their tongues dueling. Suddenly Gibbs broke the kiss, got to his feet and picked her up, earning a yelp from her, and carried her to the car. He carefully let her down on the hood and started to kiss her again. His hands wandered down her body, discovering it slowly while her hands were caressing his silver hair and his neck. When he kissed her neck Abby let out a moan which made Gibbs cock tighten even more as another wave of lust shot through his body. He wanted this too, wanted her for so long and now he could devour her. His hands slipped under her dress only to discover that she wasn't wearing any pants at all and that she was dripping wet.

"Oh God Abby" was all Gibbs could sigh, he wanted her so desperately and Abby was getting more turned on every time his hands touched her body. She needed him now, she couldn't wait much longer, she wanted to feel him inside of her. Abby could clearly feel his hardness pressing against her body, she knew he was as ready as she was. Gibbs quickly stripped out of his clothes watching Abby how she was sitting on the car hood, supporting her weight by her arms, her eyes clouded with passion and lust.

"Take me Gibbs!" Abby whispered her voice low and husky and he didn't need a second invitation. He lifted her dress and guided himself into her, making them moan in union. He moved with slow measured thrusts at first, still letting her body adjust to him, but soon they were becoming faster, rougher and Abby started to feel the familiar tightening and cried out loud as she climaxed. Slowing to a stop, he let her recover for a moment while he also took the chance to regain his composure. When Gibbs started to move again Abby knew she was going to come again, so soon already, Gibbs moved his hand to her clit, making her moan even louder, slamming into her deeper and harder than before.

"Come for me Abbs…" Gibbs demanded and with one last powerful stroke, she came with a cry again, making Gibbs come hard within her too and he collapsed on top of her. Only their breathing could be heard and it felt like pure bliss. Abby was holding him very tight now, but she couldn't speak.

"Abbs, what's wrong?" he asked a bitworried about her, she still breathed heavily into his neck and whispered in his ear "Gibbs…I've never, ever cum like that before." Gibbs pulled away from her and looked into her eyes seeing them sparkling

"I never knew you had a fetish for cars, Abbs." Gibbs told her seductively

"Oh believe me I have…and this car was worse every penny!" Abby sighed "But you know Gibbs I also have a fetish for a boat." Abby told him

"Let's drive home and discover this one…" Gibbs told her and was already putting on his clothes, he wanted to get home very fast…there seemed to be left a lot to discover…

The end.

* * *

I'm looking forward to get some reviews ;-)


End file.
